112461-butt-wiggle-syndrome-need-chuas-warriors
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know some folk like that type of thing Mae and that is ok, but at least give rest of us who don't a choice ya know. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- I had same problem with female ass as well. My first impression was: "this is so bad that there is no way I would be able to play anything else than Aurin ones and especially these Mordes chicks..." Guess what I am leveling right now? Female Mordesh Warrior. :D You have to get used to it, but as soon as you get a big ass sword, and big ass armor, the big ass movement is covered by it - mostly. And when it is not it looks kinda like dancing. | |} ---- So much YES in this I would explode with happiness!! =D | |} ---- ---- NO! I love the Mechari animations and running and everything. I started out a chua lover, but deleted two chua to make two mechari, and I have been a happy camper ever since! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Prancersise. Omg. It took me forever to get used to the way the Mordesh ladies.... prancersise. That's a great word. You have not run into my pantless Aurin. I refuse to put pants on her until they make non-booty shorts or skirts! | |} ---- Are you looking at the same Aurin I am? 1) their butt wiggles are there too, just harder to see because they're smaller. 2) Aurins are TOTALLY sexualized. booty shorts, crop tops, big anime eyes, tig ol bittys.... I find it hard to believe that you find Aurins less sexualized than Mordesh! | |} ---- Obligatory pointer that Sciela is asexual and thus might not... "get" things the way us normies do. :ph34r: Sorry @ Sciela if it seems like I'm beating that dead horse, it's just an interesting tidbit of info to me. | |} ---- ---- ---- That is indeed adorable. In that "free hugs!" way. :wub: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As I understand it the old boob size is still one of the options. | |} ---- ---- and it will be just as full of bullshit as her other videos. | |} ---- ---- Well that's the thing about cons. If they couldn't trick people who don't know any better than they'd be crappy cons. | |} ---- A little hyperbolic but to each their own. Compared to draken and mordesh females, humans are pretty tame. I remember early beta boobs were out of control with human and aurin especially. | |} ---- I'm all about equal opportunity eye candy! No reason male butts shouldn't bounce either! :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You probably did, just like the last boss of Riot in the Void is a mordesh Esper. | |} ---- ---- Not enough money, time, duct tape to keep limbs from flying off during blade dance, ect | |} ---- ---- ---- Is because many races unfinished when come to animations. Is also why classes locked for races, cause animations not done. | |} ---- You obviously haven't noticed how she breaks her spine every time she takes a step. But I agree, there are more pressing matters. | |} ---- I think it's because it doesn't happen. Women have more fat on their asses, and are suppose to. Men aren't their asses are more muscled and don't move very much. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well... I HAVE noticed she isn't well...human, ya know? She's a being of living stone. But hey, let's apply HUMAN physiology to a person who's skin and organs are made of something akin to granite. Seriously folks, it's a non-human species, with it's own specific anatomy and physiology. Hell, do Granok even bleed? And how does their heart work if so? Vascular constriction is just right out the window if they are made of stone. Anyway you get the point. Let's just leave them be and worry about broken tradeskills and paths, broken missions, ridiculous money and timesinks and the like. When there are no more issues to work on in W* then let's come back to the very serious issue of "butt-wiggling". | |} ---- As a male gamer I implore you to reconsider! But really, if it bothers you you can always play a dude :P there are also body types that almost eliminate the backsides for females. I play an aurin though and we're pretty wiggle free. | |} ---- indeed, Male Mordesh and Mechari backsides have quite a bit of bounce as well... | |} ---- ---- lol.. maybe it's just me, but dat bounce on male mordesh ... | |} ----